moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinetusk Tribe
The Vinetusk Tribe is an ancient jungle troll tribe led by Archdruid Hai'jin located in Stranglethorn Vale. They have been in hiding for a long period of time, and have only recently joined forces with the Horde, due to a great threat to their homelands, which they could not heal themselves. The only proper contact the Vinetusks have with other peoples is through the troll congregations on Zandalar every six years. The majority of the tribe is still located in Stranglethorn, and does not involve itself in otherwordly matters and keeps their location hidden, so one might argue that only part of the tribe (led by Ambassador Zen'gen ) is joined with the Horde. However, as this section of the tribe still answers to the archdruid, they consider the tribe as a whole to be of the Horde. Story The Corruption of the Homelands The Vinetusks have always been a very private people, capable of handling themselves, and hence have wished (or needed) no contact (and certainly no alliances) with others tribes and nations. Thusly, they have remained to themselves, undiscovered by others apart from the occasionally visitor, who was usually decapitated shortly after. The tribe was even generally unaffected by the Shattering and Deathwing's fiery destruction. However, about six months after the Shattering, the land, which had previously been good to the trolls, providing them with food, water and sanctuary, started to corrupt for inexplainable reasons. Members of the High Council within the tribe started disappearing with no trace. No bodies were found, which ruled out murder or animal attacks. Their possessions were untouched, meaning they couldn't have left the tribe. The land, which was previously rich with both flora and fauna was now not only desolate, it also started growing wicked, thorny and poisonous plants. Plants the trolls had never seen before. Archdruid Hai'Jin immediately ordered a team of druids, seers, shamans and witch doctors to attempt to heal the lands, however neither alchemy, totems or healing magic seemed to affect the land in any way, despite combined efforts and repeated tries. Their work did however result in something. ''One day, three young trackers returned from their hunt for food with something other than raptor flesh: an ancient elven longsword, which they found within one of the most twisted and corrupt areas of the jungle. This elfblade was brought to the archdruid, who examined it, and decided to keep it for further investigation. This sword later played a very important part in discovering the source of the corruption. Admission into the Horde Several days and weeks passed with failed attempts to remove the corruption, whilst more and more trolls were still disappearing, until the High Council made a decision. The most talented of the Vinetusk druids outside of the council, Zen'gen , was to be appointed Vinetusk Ambassador, and was to travel to the orc capitol of Orgrimmar (along with a small team of band Vinetusk trolls) and seek help with discovering the source of the corruption and thus finding a cure. Zen'gen was instructed to pay whatever price he deemed necessary to discover information vital to healing the homelands. Unknown to the rest of the High Council, Archdruid Hai'jin gave the elfblade, found within the corrupted jungle, to the newly appointed ambassador, so that he could discover its owner and question them. The journey across the sea to Kalimdor was a long one, but the trolls eventually made it to Orgrimmar, where they were brought to the Warchief, with whom Zen'gen spoke. Similar to the Darkspear Tribe, the Vinetusks were allowed admission into the Horde at the promise of not practicing cannibalism and necromancy. As the Vinetusks were led by mainly druids, and thusly already had a more civilized way of living than most trolls, they did not practice either, this promise was not a hard one to make. Finding the owner of the Elfblade The trolls settled on some cliffs, overlooking the Valley of Wisdom, where they would be able to spend time undisturbed by the other residents of the city, but still had an overview of what was going on. Leaving his fellow trolls, which he now commanded, with tasks to aid several Horde settlements across Kalimdor, Zen'gen travelled to the tauren capitol of Thunder Bluff, in which a gathering of several organisations was taking place. He announced himself and told the story of his tribe. With the knowledge of the elfblade being the only clue he had to find the source of the corruption, he presented it to the assembly. A young sin'dorei, able to read the Thalassian inscription on the blade, identified it as Quel'Belore (Thalassian, meaning High Sun), however, she could not tell him more of the sword. A Forsaken of the Froststeel Company, Skabb, however, recognised the blade as the belonging of a blood elf, Cellus, formerly a Froststeel mercenary, who had disappeared about a year before. She was unable to tell him more of the elf, as she had not seen him for such a long time, but revealed that shortly before going missing, he had been beaten up by several of his fellow mercenaries under orders of their commander, Zen'jan Firemane. Skabb pointed Zen'gen in the direction of said commander, saying that he might know more of the matter. In the Wyvern's Tail, an inn in Orgrimmar, the two trolls met, and the Vinetusk ambassador explained himself to Zen'jan, hoping to find out more about the sword and its owner. The information, however, did not come cheap. Zen'jan, who lived the life of a mercenary, gave nothing up without proper payment, and so, Zen'gen swore to repay the favour when Zen'jan so chose. In return, Zen'jan revealed that Cellus was a noble of house Sunstrider in Silvermoon, and Zen'gen now had a new clue to go by. Eager to find the elf, Zen'gen immediately gathered up the few trolls that had returned from their tasks around Kalimdor, and launched an expedition to Silvermoon. Once more, the trolls had to travel across the great sea to reach their destination, and after days and days of travelling, the small group of trolls made it to Silvermoon City. Unlike Orgrimmar, this city was much unlike what the Vinetusks came from, and they hence decided to take a more subtle approach, walking in the shadows. Asking around, they located house Sunstrider. They were, however, denied an audience with the Sunstriders, who were in mourning at the time, due to the recent death of one of their eldest. The trolls stayed in Silvermoon for a while, looking for ways to get in touch with House Sunstrider, but to no avail. Disappointed that their travels had been in vain, the trolls took the long journey back to Kalimdor. 'Messing with nobles' Zen'gen returned to the Wyvern's Tail, where he met Anyel; an unusual elf and a Bloodletter of the Froststeel Company, which had previously helped the Vinetusks. Anyel was in conversation with another elf, but Zen'gen found his questions to be more important than a casual conversation between kinsmen, and so interrupting, interrogating the Bloodletter about his knowledge of Cellus Sunstrider. Sadly, Anyel knew nothing more of the elf than was already known to Zen'gen. However, the name 'Sunstrider' had caught the other elf's attention. He introduced himself as Lord Sadukar, also a noble of Silvermoon. Although hesitant to meddle in the affairs of a such high-profile house as the Sunstrider house turned out to be, Sadukar offered to investigate and see what he could find out of this Cellus Sunstrider. ''He has yet not reported back... Upon leaving the tavern, Zen'gen bumped into Zen'jan once more, who this time had more information to give. The elf the Vinetusks were looking for had been spotted in Orgrimmar by a Froststeel mercenary not longer than a fortnight back. With this information in hand, the Vinetusks were now miles closer to finding, who they were looking for. 'Cellus Sunstrider - demonologist?' Whilst two of the Vinetusks, Taci the tracker and ambassador Zen'gen , were sitting in the Wyvern's Tail, discussing how best to track down Cellus, now that they knew he was on Kalimdor and presumably close to Orgrimmar. Taci, who excelled at these things suggested a list of things: from asking innkeepers about their recent elven guests to finding blacksmiths selling elven weaponry. A third troll, who was eavesdropping on the two Vinetusks suggested they seek out Ajaxxor , who he proceeded to tell them was the leader of an organisation known as the Crimson Legion. This organisation, as the troll explained, housed a number of blood elves, and Ajaxxor would definitely be the man to question about elves on Kalimdor. He pointed them in the direction of a large building just outside the inn, within which Ajaxxor would be found. The two Vinetusks thanked him and left. Outside, they found Ajaxxor to be in conversation with an elf dressed in a light and fancy-looking battle raiment. Waiting untill the two had finished their business, the two trolls approached the large tauren and began their usual questioning. More is added to this as the story develops... Joining the Vinetusk Tribe If you wish to join the Vinetusks, you must first decide whether you wish to be recruited as a brand new addition to the tribe, or if you wish to be recruited as a part of the original band of trolls lead by Zen'gen . Currently, the Vinetusk Tribe is in its very first steps, and hence, we have no website for you to sign up on, but: *If you wish to be a brand new addition you will have to /whisper Zengen , and arrange an IC interview, in which we determine how you will be enrolled into the guild, and where your abilities as a role-player, and how you'll fit in will be judged. *If you wish to be recruited as part of the original group you will have to /whisper Zengen , and we will talk things over out of character, and you will tell your idea how this could be done, and we'll work out something. In this interview, you'll also have to display your role-playing capabilities, but not through an IC interview. Hierarchy - guild ranks The rank system is still under heavy development, but currently, there are ten different ranks, which can be split into three categories: *''The officer ranks'' are Ambassador, Elder, High Priest and Prophet. The only differences between the four are their in-character roles. As a group, the officer ranks are two-sided. OOC, to achieve an officer rank, you must show responsibility and loyalty, and you must prove that you can be trusted with important management tasks. In character, you need to have played an important part to the tribe. *''The member ranks'' are Seer, Witch Doctor, Shapeshifter, Priest and Scout. As with the officer ranks, these are only only differentiated by their in-character roles. In order to achieve a member rank, you must have been part of the guild for at least 7 days, and you must prove that you are a solid RP'er and a worthy permanent addition to the guild. *''The initiate rank'' is Whelp. This is the trial rank, which you recieve upon joining the guild. After 7 days (or more if needed), the officers will judge whether you've passed or failed your trial. If you've passed, an in-character ritual will take place, where you will be attuned to one of the Vinetusk Loas, and recieve a member rank based on this. The Vinetusk Loas The Vinetusks, like all other tribes, have their very own loas. After a whelp has passed their initiation, they attune themselves specifically with a single one of the loas. While they can still learn the powers of the rest, their primary loa will be the one granting them the majority of their abilities. The Vinetusk loas are as follows: *Mah'jid - loa of nature and healing. Her sacred animal is the stag. *Hibou'tek - loa of wisdom and fury. Her sacred animal is the owl. *Roburazz - loa of strength and pride. His sacred animal is the bear. *Jahimekk - loa of the hunt. His sacred animal is the bat. *Muranaxx - loa of speed and travels. His sacred animal is the cheetah. *Zsho'kai - loa of battle. His sacred animal is the raptor. *Drazzaki - loa of shadows. His sacred animal is the tiger. Vinetusk Trolls 'Actual players' *Zengen - Ambassador (Ambassador/Guild Master) *Maljai - Healer (Whelp/Initiate) *Taci - Tracker (Whelp/Initiate) *Vortha - Healer (Whelp/Initiate) *Zaljizan - Polymorpher/Hexxer (Whelp/Initiate) *Zuulinar - Healer (Whelp/Initiate) 'Fictional characters' *Hai'jin - Archdruid, leader of the Vinetusks Category:Horde Guild